


Beyond Friendship

by EvilsDarlingDaughter



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilsDarlingDaughter/pseuds/EvilsDarlingDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Charley hadn't staked Ed up in the penthouse? And What if Charley gave in to the romantic feelings he felt for Ed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot that I wrote for a friend of mine. He wanted a sort of a friendship smut kind of thing and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it.

"Jerry's here." Amy said as Ed began to advance on her and Charley. "Do it Charley." She said softly, glancing at the stake in her boyfriend's hand.

Charley gripped the wooden stake in his right hand and stared at his former best friend unable to bring himself to stake him.

"Charley do it now." Amy said her voice a little louder.

Charley bit back a sob and thrust the stake into Evil Ed's chest.

Ed howled as the stake penetrated his chest. God Jerry was right this did fucking hurt. He fell to his knees and writhed from the pain.

"I found the stairs. We have to go." Amy said pulling Charley by the arm out of the room and down the stairs.

Ed watched with teary eyes as the two lovers ran down the hallway to safety.

The next thing Ed knew Jerry was standing over him. "You disappoint me Ed." he growled as he yanked the stake out of Ed's chest.

Ed yelped from the pain of the stake being removed. "I'm sorry." he said softly.

Jerry growled and picked Ed up and set him on his feet. "Go back to the house." Jerry snarled.

Ed nodded and left the penthouse. He was a little nervous about what Jerry was going to do to him for failing to capture Charley. He stopped in the bathroom to wrap his arm before heading back to the house.

When Ed got back to the house he sat in his room and waited patiently for Jerry to come home. Ed heard Jerry come in and got up to go meet him.

Jerry was carrying a very stoned looking Amy over his shoulder and in his free hand was Ed's missing arm. "Here" Jerry said tossing Ed his arm.

Ed was slightly amazed that he caught it but then again he was a vampire now so it made some sense.

"Let me handle Amy then I'll help you sew it back on." Jerry said sounding a little irritated.

"Thanks Jerry." Ed said with a tone of appreciation. He sat down on the couch to wait for Jerry to come down from locking up Amy.

Jerry took a little while longer then Ed had originally expected.

Ed decided not to ask Jerry about it for fear he would get even more irritated with him.

Jerry came down with a needle, thread and an ace bandage. He came over to Ed with an even more menacing look in his eyes than normal. He sat down and began to sew Ed's arm back on.

Ed cringed slightly at that look. He howled at the feeling of Jerry so roughly handling the job of sewing him back up.

"Shut up." snarled Jerry slashing Ed hard across the back.

Ed arched away from Jerry's claws. He couldn't help but whimper in pain from the claws breaking through his skin.

Jerry growled. "Stay still!" he snapped at Ed.

Ed groaned and did his best to stay still for Jerry. Once he was all stitched up Jerry wrapped the ace bandage around his stitched up arm.

Suddenly Jerry grabbed Ed by the back of his shirt and dragged him upstairs then threw him into one of the white prison rooms at the end of the hall hidden in his closet. He quickly closed and locked the door.

Ed pounded on the door. "Jerry! Jerry wait come back! Please don't leave me in here!" he said freaking out a little. Usually only prey was locked in these rooms. Ed sunk to the floor and allowed himself to curl up in a ball waiting for Jerry to come get him.

Ed waited in the small room for hours and still no Jerry. The sun had to be up by now. Ed sat up and sighed, cracking his neck. Then he stiffened hearing breaking glass downstairs. A few seconds later sounds were heard in Jerry's bedroom. Ed sniffed the air. He'd know that scent anywhere, it's Charley. Ed bared his teeth and lunged at the door. He heard Amy and Charley talking then suddenly Amy screamed, causing Ed to have to cover his ears. After the second or third time of lunging at the door Ed stopped and sniffed again. He couldn't help but smirk as the scent he smelled registered as the great Peter Vincent.

Charley and Peter came down the hall. It sounded like they were back over near Amy's small white prison room. There was a click that clearly meant the two men had found one of the trap doors. "Where do you think it goes?" Charley asked. "Only one way to find out." Peter replied. There was the sound of scuffling then Peter spoke again. "See it's like a great date, you get me drunk I'll try anything."

Ed smirked at that. He sat by the door just listening to the two. However soon after sitting down Peter and Charley were heard down in the basement. About five minutes later Ed could hear the other members of Jerry's clan waking. Pretty soon Ed heard the sounds of fighting, hearing his fellow clan members dying. He sighed and leaned his head back to rest against the wall. "God what's gonna happen to me?" he asked the empty white room. He heard gun shots and felt tremors run through the floor. He figured out that someone had shot through the floor boards downstairs.

Ed sighed and listened to the fight get louder. Suddenly loud thuds resonated through the basement making the floor rattle along with the roaring sounds of a vampire on fire. Ed assumed it was Jerry on fire. There was one final roar then 9 voices yelled in pain. Ed listened hearing two voices speak that he was pretty sure were Amy and Peter. He wasn't able to make out what they said because of the black smoke painfully oozing out of his body. When it was gone he was able to focus again.

"That was a fucked up night." Ed heard Mark say. The next thing Ed heard was Peter and Charley come upstairs and free the people in Jerry's prison cells. After freeing the two people that were locked up in the two cells across the hall from Ed, Charley came over to Ed's cell. He peeked inside and flung open the door.

Ed moved over to Charley and punched him square in the jaw. "You asshole! You let him get me!" Ed snarled his face blazing with rage but behind that was relief, the relief of being rescued.

Charley took the shot like a man, which Peter was impressed with. When Ed swung at him again Charley caught his arm. "Ed I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but how was I supposed to know Jerry was really a vampire?" Charley asked looking at Ed with pleading eyes.

"You could have believed me." Ed snarled angry tears in his eyes. He tried to blink them back so that skank Amy wouldn't see him cry. That was the last thing he needed, it would make him even more of a loser then he already was if anyone found out.

Charley looked away from his friend. "I'm sorry Ed." He said softly. There wasn't much else said between Ed and Charley. Charley and Peter made sure everyone got home safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed didn't expect to see Charley again. So when he showed up on his doorstep three days after the showdown at Jerry's house, Ed was completely shell shocked. "What are you doing here, Brewster?" Ed asked sounding tired once Charley had stepped in the house. Ed was glad his parents weren't home so they wouldn't hear him and Charley yelling at each other if it got to that which it probably would.

Charley looked down. "I.. well... Amy and I had sex." He said. He didn't know why he had blurted that out. He had originally come here to say he was sorry and that they should try and be friends again.

Ed narrowed his eyes at Charley. "So the skank finally let you fuck her?" he asked anger clear in his voice now.

"Don't call her that." Charley snapped his eyes filling with anger.

Ed sneered at him. "Just calling her what she is, Brewster." He said.

Charley snarled. "She's not a skank." He yelled.

Ed smirked. "Skank skank skank." He chanted laughing a little.

Charley grabbed Ed by his shirt and Ed waited for Charley to lift him off his feet and throw him across the room. Charley slammed Ed against the wall and pressed his lips to Ed's firmly.

Ed's eyes went wide from surprise. "Charley what the heck?" he tried to say but his words were swallowed up my Charley's fervent kisses.

Charley pressed his body against Ed and moaned as he felt Ed's body move against his own.

Aw hell. Ed thought and pressed his body against Charley's and kissed back with passion.

Charley began to grind his hips into Ed's causing a moan to come from both of them.

Ed gasped as Charley slipped his tongue into his mouth. He gently touched his tongue to Charley's. This was the first time he'd kissed anyone like this.

Charley groaned and bucked his groin up against Ed's. "Fuck." He gasped a few minutes later. His eyes rolled back in his head as he continued to buck.

Ed gasped and leaned in and began sucking hard on Charley's neck.

Charley moaned when he felt Ed's teeth against his neck.

Ed grinned. "Still have a vampire fetish even after what you went through?" he asked his voice husky.

Charley blushed. "I uh.. I guess so." He panted the reply. His jeans were starting to feel very restricting now.

Ed smirked. "And out of all the people, you're letting a former vampire suck on your neck?" He asked sounding amused.

Charley swallowed and shook his head. "No I'm letting my best friend suck on my neck." He replied his breathing still heavy.

Ed grinned and sunk his teeth into Charley's shoulder but made sure not to break the skin.

Charley let out a strangled moan. "Unnh Ed!" he gasped.

Ed smirked. "How long have you wanted this Charley?" he asked huskily.

Charley blushed. "I think I realized when you had me pinned down on the floor of Peter's penthouse." He said softly.

Ed smiled. "I've wanted you much longer than that." He whispered tugging on Charley's earlobe with his teeth.

Charley groaned and panted. "Ah Ed." He moaned. He stepped back and dragged Ed upstairs to Ed's room.

Ed smirked as Charley tossed him onto his bed. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Charley shut the door.

The two were panting heavily now. "Ed…" Charley said between breaths. He stood next to the bed looking down on his former friend.

Ed tugged Charley by his shirt causing him to tumble down on the bed. Ed then rolled so he was straddling Charley.

Charley blushed again when he felt Ed's hard cock against him. "Ed please.." he panted.

Ed smirked. "I never thought you for the kind that begs for it." He said softly leaning in so he was almost nose to nose with Charley.

Charley blushed. "I'm not.. I didn't.." he stuttered.

Ed laughed. "I know you Brewster.. and that was most definitely you begging." He hissed.

Charley groaned. "Please Ed.. It's starting to hurt." He whimpered.

Ed smirked and stripped off Charley's shirt. He leaned in and tugged on one of Charley's nipples with his teeth.

Charley arched and moaned loudly. "Ah god Ed!" he gasped.

Ed chuckled around the nipple that was still between his teeth.

"Damnit Ed, please get off me so I can take off my pants." Charley groaned.

Ed grinned wickedly. In one fluid movement he had swung off Charley and was standing by the bed. He pulled off his shirt revealing his lanky but muscled chest.

Charley couldn't help but run his eyes over Ed's chest. Ed had gotten much more muscle mass since the last time Charley had seen him without his shirt.

Ed saw Charley watching him and he smiled. He climbed back on top of Charley and began stripping him of his jeans.

Charley gasped as he felt Ed's hands undoing his skinny jeans. He lifted his legs and hips to help Ed get his jeans off.

Ed smiled and looked down at Charley's boxer briefs. He smirked when he saw how hard Charley was.

Ed was still wearing his skinny jeans. "God Brewster." He hissed through labored breathing, hungry eyes moving up to lock on Charley's.

Charley blushed again when he saw how Ed was looking at him.

"So how are we doing this?" Ed asked his voice husky.

Charley blushed a deeper shade of red. "I uh.." He looked away.

Ed cackled at him. "Aww what're you embarrassed?" he asked with a wry grin.

Charley turned to give Ed a halfhearted glare but all he could muster was a dark lusty look.

Ed smirked and ran his hand up Charley's body starting at his groin. Ed was very pleased to hear Charley gasp as his fingers touched Charley's dick through the fabric of his briefs.

Charley bucked his hips up into the other boy. "God Ed please stop teasing me." He panted. "Just fuck me." He added quietly. He couldn't make eye contact with Ed.

Ed smirked. "What was that?" He asked clearly enjoying Charley's awkwardness. "Did you just tell me to fuck you?" Ed asked huskily in Charley's ear.

Charley blushed and nodded.

Ed smiled and kissed Charley deeply. He wasted no time in slipping his tongue into the lighter haired boy's mouth.

Charley moaned and kissed back. He didn't even notice Ed strip off his pants.

Ed broke the kiss to turn his attention to Charley's briefs. He ran his hands down Charley's sides. When he reached Charley's briefs he slowly slid them down his legs.

Charley gasped when he felt his dick spring free of his underwear.

Ed grinned and quickly stripped off his own underwear. "Fuck." Ed growled when he saw how hot Charley looked.

Charley looked down and got a little nervous when he saw Ed's dick. "You have lube right?" He asked.

Ed smirked and nodded. He leaned over and reached into his nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube.

Charley let out a small breath of relief. He watched Ed rub lube on his fingers.

"Ready?" Ed asked brushing his lubed up fingers against Charley's entrance.

Charley took a deep breath and nodded. "As ready as I'm gonna be." He said.

Ed chuckled. "Same old Brewster." He said and slid a cold finger carefully into Charley.

Charley arched and gasped. "Ah god!" he hissed. "Fuck I didn't realize it was going to hurt this much." He gasped his body tensing.

Ed chuckled. "Try to relax a little." He said.

Charley frowned. "I don't think that's possi-" He said but was interrupted by Ed's free hand stroking his dick.

Ed smiled when he noticed his actions were causing Charley to loosen up a little. "That's it just relax." He said. He couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face.

Charley wished he could tell Ed off or at least narrow his eyes and hiss at him. But the truth was he couldn't do anything but lay there and take in the pleasure.

"You're being a very good boy, Brewster." Ed cooed.

"F-fuck.. y-you.. Evil." Charley said between panting breaths.

Ed smirked and gave Charley's dick a nice tug. "I think you have it backwards." He said.

Charley moaned. "God just do me already. I can't take much more." He groaned.

Ed added another finger to prepare Charley a little more. "I gotta stretch you out a little more first." He said.

Charley nodded. "Alright just.. just do it fast." He said. He gasped as Ed suddenly quickened the movements of his fingers. "Ah god.. Unnh Ed!" he gasped.

Ed smiled. "You sound so slutty right now." He said and leaned in close to Charley's ear and murmured "It's really fucking hot."

Charley blushed. "Ed please if you don't fuck me soon I'm gonna cum before you even get in me." He muttered.

Ed laughed "Alright." He said. He removed his hand from Charley's dick and used it to squeeze the tube of lube over his member. Ed put the tube back down on the nightstand and began to pump his hand to spread the lube over himself.

Charley swallowed hard when he felt Ed position his member against his hole. He waited for the pain he knew would come with Ed pushing into him.

Ed smiled and kissed Charley deeply as he slowly inched his way inside him. His kisses swallowed up Charley's painful yelps.

Charley's eyes screwed shut and he waited for the pain to subside. After a moment Charley broke the kiss and gave a nod for Ed to continue moving.

Ed groaned and began moving in and out of Charley. "Sweet mother fuck Charley, you're tight." He panted.

Charley couldn't help but smile a little. "Glad you're enjoying yourself." He panted.

Ed chuckled. "You mean you're not? Could have fooled me. You sound like a bitch in heat." He said.

Charley growled and pulled Ed down into a furiously passionate kiss.

Ed and Charley's mouths battled for dominance which caused Ed to speed up his thrusts.

Charley moaned loudly as Ed hit a magic spot inside him he didn't know he had, in doing so Charley lost the fight his mouth had been trying to win.

Ed grinned and moved over to Charley's neck where he latched his teeth and began to suck vigorously in the hopes to leave a lovely hickie.

Charley moaned like a cheap whore which even he noticed this time around. "God Ed you're right I really do sound like a bitch in heat." He said, blushing a deep red.

Ed chuckled which sounded much darker with his teeth attached to the skin of Charley's neck. "Does that mean you want me to stop?" He asked tearing his teeth away for a moment.

"No!" Charley said loudly. He blushed a little and added "Don't st-stop."

Ed smirked and ran his hands up Charley's body. "God Charley." He murmured kissing down Charley's chest.

Charley had always been a little jealous of Ed's flexibility. He tangled his fingers in Ed's short hair and pulled gently.

Ed growled and rolled the two of them over so Charley was straddling him.

Charley carefully sat back so he was fully upright. He gasped loudly at how deep Ed was in him now.

Ed threw his head back and moaned. "oh god.. this is so much better." He murmured his voice husky with lust. He sat there for a few minutes not moving, just letting Charley get used to him being that deep.

Charley began to gyrate his hips needing movement. "Oh god.. unnh fuck this feels.. so good." He gasped out.

Ed moaned and thrust up into Charley causing him to almost topple forward. "Unnh god Charley." Ed moaned running his hands up Charley's back.

Charley moaned at the caress. He was close now and he knew it. His cock was already dribbling precum.

Ed smirked slightly when he noticed this. He propped his legs up so that Charley wouldn't fall back then he leaned up and began giving Charley a hickie on his chest.

Charley let out a very husky moan as he felt Ed's teeth graze across his skin. "Ed.. fuck I'm gonna cum soon." He gasped out.

Ed growled sexily. "That's the point, Brewster." He hissed. He wrapped one of his hands around Charley's waist and the other around Charley's member.

Charley moaned as Ed began to pump his dick in time with his thrusts. Pretty soon it was too much for him and he gasped as his climax hit him. "Oh fuck. Oh god. Unnh Ed!" He almost yelled.

Ed had been getting very close but when Charley climaxed his muscles tightened around Ed's cock and it was all over. "God Charley." He moaned as he came hard into him.

Charley gasped at the sudden warmth inside him. He blushed at the new, slightly awkward feeling.

The two collapsed back onto the bed and lay there entwined with each other for a while in silence both unsure what to say. Finally Ed broke the silence "So I guess you're gonna want to back to not talking to me." He said a sudden bitterness to his voice.

Charley looked up at him. "No." he said and kissed Ed softly on the lips.

Ed raised his eyebrows. "Really? But what about Amy?" he asked. Charley looked happy which surprised him a little.

Charley smiled. "Amy and I broke up yesterday morning." He said.

Ed felt relieved. "So what are we now?" He asked after a moment.

Charley smiled. "Something beyond friendship." He replied and kissed Ed deeply again.


End file.
